Paris
Paris is the capital of France and the largest city in the country. It is most noted for its historic architecture and the Eiffel Tower. Several have attacked this city in various fictional works. History Showa Series ''Destroy All Monsters attacks Paris and destroys the Arc de Triomphe in ''Destroy All Monsters]] After the Kilaaks took control of the on Monsterland, they sent Gorosaurus to attack Paris. Gorosaurus burrowed up from underneath the Arc de Triomphe, causing it to collapse. ''Godzilla: The Series Monster Wars: Part 2'' and Part 3 When the Tachyons used their technology to mind-control Earth's monsters, they deployed them to attack Earth's major cities. The Tachyons sent the Giant Bat and King Cobra to attack Paris, while humanity was helpless to stop them. Thankfully, H.E.A.T. managed to destroy the Tachyons' transmission towers and free the monsters from their mind-control. Coming to its senses, the Giant Bat determined that the Tachyons were its enemy and flew to Site Omega to help Godzilla defeat Cyber-Godzilla. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars attacks Paris in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]] Suddenly, the monster Kamacuras appeared in Paris and began to terrorize the city, while other around the world began attacking other major cities. The Earth Defense Force deployed the warship Eclair to stop Kamacuras, but the battle was cut short when a UFO teleported all of the attacking monsters away. The UFO's occupants revealed themselves as the Xiliens, an alien race who claimed to want to save the human race. However, the EDF later revealed that the Xiliens actually planned to conquer the planet and enslave humanity. Their plan exposed, the Xiliens unleashed their monster army across the planet again, with Kamacuras returning to attack Paris along with several Xilien ships. The Eclair was unable to stand against Kamacuras and the invaders, and was destroyed. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Paris appears as a stage in the Nintendo DS game, ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash. In this stage, the city is overrun by plants after Biollante is unleashed by crystal experiments. The player must guide his or her two and battle the French military and the stage's mini-boss, Megaguirus, before finally battling Biollante. B and m.jpg|Artwork of Biollante and Megaguirus attacking Paris in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth attacks Paris in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #6]] In issue #6 of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Baragon burrowed up from underground in Paris and destroyed the Arc de Triomphe. The Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces deployed Kiryu to stop the beast. After a fierce battle, Kiryu restrained Baragon and flew him to a containment facility on the Monster Islands. Trivia *It was originally meant to be Baragon that attacked Paris in Destroy All Monsters instead of Gorosaurus. However, Baragon's suit had already been used as the monster Pagos in Ultra Q and as Neronga, Gabora and Magular in Ultraman, and was in such worn condition by the time of filming that it could not be used extensively in the film. So, Gorosaurus "borrowed" Baragon's role in the film, while Baragon made a brief cameo appearance later in the film. **In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Baragon attacks Paris and destroys the Arc de Triomphe as a tribute to his intended role in Destroy All Monsters. Category:The Real World Category:Showa series Category:Millennium Series Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Towns and cities